


Stormy Weather

by thishasbeenaPSA (CallowAlex)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallowAlex/pseuds/thishasbeenaPSA
Summary: What if Luke didn't cockblock Ben in the hut in TLJ? Turns kinda filthy real fast.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Stormy Weather

“I thought I’d find answers here,” She said, looking at the floor, picturing the dark, dank cave under the island. She shivered as if she was still in that cold place. “I was wrong.” The fire crackled, warming her still-wet face and clothes from her swimming excursion. “I’d never felt so alone.”

There was a pause. The heat didn’t reach below her skin; she was still so frigid. She felt so closed off, and her words had never been more true. She felt entirely alone. 

A hushed voice, barely creeping above a whisper, broke the silence. “You’re not alone.” Her eyes picked up from off the floor to look at him. She couldn’t see what was around him, just his simple dark apparel- no cape, coat, or mask in sight- his eyes that betrayed his emotions all too well, and his scar. She traced it with her eyes before she was able to continue her thought process.

“Neither are you.” The sentiment was such a simple observation, they were sitting right across from each other after all, but it made him visibly shake. He stared at her. Another pause befell them, both sitting in a silence that enveloped and colored their words. “It isn’t too late.”

He shifted ever so slightly, his shoulders rising and his head turning, swallowing something that was caught in his throat. The storm raged outside, and she felt that same rage inside her, turning and tossing. Despite herself, she felt her hand rise by her side, her shawl still draped around her shoulders. She reached out gently, and Kylo’s eyes darted down to her hand, meeting back with her own after just a moment. She continued to extend her hand, and as she did so, he peeled the glove off of his right hand, gently discarding it. He looked at her, she was utterly defenseless. She was still new to the Force and had no weapons in sight. He had over a decade of training on her, and a full decade of life on her. He reached out too, slowly.

Their hands were less than centimeters apart, her shakiness almost causing them to brush together, but neither looked at their hands; their eyes were locked. And then he moved their hands together. It was like a shock ran through them, and they both jolted, but neither dared to break eye contact. A tear escaped Rey’s left eye, creating a thin line of wetness. His eyes didn’t water, but he swallowed a lump in his throat that would’ve bubbled up into a sob. 

He moved his hands closer to her arm until they were all but holding hands. Kylo finally allowed himself to break the intense eye contact, looking down at the way her small hand fit against his large one. She was so strong, but in this moment she looked breakable. He thought of the fact he could all but end the war here. He could choke her and leave their best fighter and last shred of hope dead on the floor, but instead he intertwined her fingers with his own. She gasped in a way that almost sounded like a laugh, like she was both astonished and happy. 

“I can’t do this, Rey.” His voice wavered, like he didn’t believe it. “I can’t take your hand.”

She gently squeezed his hand in her own, as if showing him he was wrong. “You could end all this. I know you don’t want this. I know how he hurt you, we can fix it.”

Another sob bubbled in his throat. He wanted to let go of her hand. She was right, he could end all this. He could win. “It’s too late.”

“It’s never too late. It wasn’t too late for your grandfather, and he did a lot worse than you. I felt it, you opposed to the use of Starkiller base. You mourned with them. Ben Solo, you are a good man, deep down. You still have time to change your fate.”

Despite everything that was happening, he began to rub patterns on her hand. He let his voice break. “It’s too late,” He reiterated. 

“Look,” She reached out and took his other hand. “Would I forgive you if it were too late for your redemption?”

He sighed out a singular laugh, not smiling. “Yes, you would. You would forgive anyone. It’s in your nature.” He pulled her in closer by reaching her hand up to his mouth, gently kissing it, experimenting. “And that is your flaw.”

Moving closer to him,  she gripped his hands harder. “If you don’t think you should be redeemed, why are you trying to be with me? Why did you kiss my hands?”

“I want to bring you to my side, Rey. I don’t want this ‘New Order’, and I certainly don’t want to be part of a ‘Rebellion’. Rey, we are the strongest people in the galaxy. You cannot deny the fact that you feel the same thing I do, that pull. The Force wants us to be together. Why deny the universe what it wants?”

She let go of one of his hands to bring it through his hair, drawing them closer still. She could feel his breath, he could feel the crackling fire’s heat. “I don’t want to deny our fate either. I don’t want to fight it anymore. But I can’t give up on the Rebellion.”

His voice was low, thick and deep. “They don’t have to know.”

“What don’t they have to know?” She felt sheepish and small under his gaze. 

“Look into my mind, Rey. Don’t block me out. I know why the Force brought us together, here and now. You need to see it too.”

She closed her eyes, still holding one of Kylo’s hands. She looked into his mind. He was still scared, but there was something else, something she felt shoot through her body, heavy and warm. She saw everything he wanted, she saw her in dark robes, standing by his side. She saw a large, black room with a bed, she saw him under her cloak, and she suddenly felt it surge in the bottom of her stomach, she felt-

And just as suddenly as she was placed in the fantasy it melted away around her. Kylo looked at her, and she felt his trepidation. He showed her a private part of himself, his own secret fantasy, and he did it on purpose. “I told you, you feel it too.”

She tried to push away the heat that was pooling in her core as she thought about Kylo Ren kneeling under her robes. She tried to push away the thought of her head thrown back as he did unspeakable things to her. “I, I do. But it can’t go like that.”

He raised an eyebrow quizzically. “How can it go?”

And with that she pushed her own thoughts on him. She let him see what she wanted. She showed her knelt on the ground with him in her mouth, grabbing his ass with one hand and pushing the hilt of Kylo’s saber into her with the other. Sure, it was horribly lewd and terribly inappropriate for the moment (and for his lightsaber), but watching his pale skin turn every shade of red made her exposing her thoughts worth it. She watched him rock his hips ever so subtly against the floor. “I know why the Force brought us together too.”

And with a fumbling of his hand, Ben handed Rey his saber. Her eyes widened. It was a show of his lust, obviously, but a show of trust. She could strike him down right here, but instead she let Kylo stand up and begin to undo his belt. She could feel that these thoughts had made him hard, so when she pulled down his tight black pants and boxer briefs, he nearly hit his own stomach. She knelt down before him, kissing the head of his cock while she plunged her own hand in her pants. She smiled, her lips on his dick, and he rolled his hips so he was sliding against her face. After a moment of this, his cock finding friction on her soft face, she let him push into her mouth. She also pushed two fingers in her wet cunt, rubbing her clit with her unoccupied hand. 

As he ran his fingers through her hair, he began to push her down on his dick. As she pushed another finger in her, she eyed the hilt of the saber. “I want you so bad,” He murmured. “Want to watch you fuck yourself. Take off your pants.” He commanded it, and so she quickly discarded her pants and underwear so she was just in her top, which she also decided to take off, exposing her breasts. She was slightly self conscious, but he moaned as he palmed her chest, squeezing at the swell of her breasts. She felt a bit awkward for a moment as she let him grab at her chest while he continued to fuck her mouth, but after a moment it started to feel really good, being exposed and vulnerable like this, so she began to finger fuck herself again. 

“Rey, you’re so beautiful. I’ve wanted this for so long. Please, do what you showed me.” He sounded so young and desperate. “Use my saber like you showed me.” She picked it up, looking at it for a moment. She had never done anything like this before, out of respect for Luke, but this was Kylo’s, and he wanted her to do it.

She rubbed the cold metal against her cunt, warming it while also loosening her entrance. After a moment, all while still sucking his dick, she pushed the hilt in her. She pictured the cold metal as Kylo, like she was being filled by him in both ways. “Kylo, please.”

“Don’t call me that,” He whispered, pushing her back on his cock. “Call me Ben when we’re like this.” 

She continued to fuck herself with Kylo’s saber hilt while sucking him off, moaning on his dick. She slammed it into her most sensitive spot. It felt too good for her to realize how dirty the whole situation was. Suddenly, she saw Ben’s thoughts again. She was sitting on his lap, his cock buried deep in her, her hand pumping at her clit. She saw his face in his image, saw how he was looking at her. He looked like, despite his desperate thrusts and desperate moans, he loved her. And this made her gasp even more than his cock or her fingers or even the saber.

“Please, Ben, I need you inside me. Please, I want your cock, please.” She hated how needy she seemed, but she was. He smiled down at her, taking off his shirt and putting her on his lap. “Please, Ben, be rough with me, I need it so bad.”

The encouragement made his cock twitch against her. She lifted herself up and let him line himself up with her. He pushed himself in her gently, but quickly began to be rough with her, grabbing at her chest and slammed himself in her. The feeling was so overwhelming, so she began panting and gasping his name.

He began kissing at her neck while he thrust his cock in her, enjoying the way the sensation made her tighten ever so slightly. She grabbed at his hair while rolling her hips, smiling at the way it made him groan when she pulled at his hair.

“You’re so good for me, Ben, you’re so perfect. I want to be with you, want you take your hand, I want it so bad.”

And with that, he finished as she clenched around him, panting while he said her name.

“Do you really want to take my hand?” He asked, pulling out of her and holding her waist close to him. 

“I do, Ben, I want to be with you. I can’t avoid it any longer.”

“Come to my command shuttle. I will take your hand there. Please, Rey, don’t let me down now.”

And suddenly their bond was broken.


End file.
